Put a smile on
by Yusagi
Summary: CH 3! Anthony makes a Double Order! MiakaHotohoriTasuki menege et trois...On a visit to Harvard, Miaka runs across a rowdy fast food worker and a sly business man, and both are uncannily familiar. Can Taka keep his influence over her? Does he want to?
1. To the Country of the 'mac!

Disclaimer: I don't own FY

AN: Well...this is a Tasuki/Miaka/Hotohori _menage et trois_...think I'm weird? Blame 'For the Love of Suzaku'..the fic that inspired this couple...

Time for some slapstick! MWHAHA!

* * *

_Put a Smile on_

**Chapter 1:_ To the country of the 'mac!_**

****

"Where?"

"It's an American University." He said, "The best in the world. If I get a degree there, we'll never need to worry about money!"

"You know I don't care about the money..."

"Miaka...you know I wouldn't be doing this if i didn't think it was absolutely nessisary for our future."

"Yes..." she sighed, "It's just...Yui's going to America, too...and I'm starting to wonder what's so good about that country, that everyone's going there..."

"Yui's going to America, too?"

"Yes...some college..."

"Really, which one?"

"Um...I think it was Harvard, or something." She shrugged, "Which one are you going to?"

He was silent a minute.

"Taka? Don't tell me you forgot?"

Still no reply.

"Taka...?"

"Miaka..." he said finally, "Now, you have to understand...I didn't know..."

"Taka..you're scaring me.." She said, voice trembling, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's...it's Harvard."

XDXDXDXDXD

She frowned, the plane was taking forever to start...how long could the flight checks take, honestly?

"Miss?" She asked a passing stewardess, "How long until the plane takes off?"

"Not very long at all, ma'am." The woman said, "Just wait right there until we are in the air."

_The world is conspiring against me to keep me from getting to Yui and Taka before I have white hair! _She pouted, crossing her arms. _First my car, then that dumb bus, then the stupid taxi, and the insolent traffic, then the ignorant airport security, now THIS!_

"I wonder what they look like now...it's been 3 years...right?"

It had taken three years for Miaka to scrounge up enough cash for a two-way plane ticket to where ever Harvard was...somewhere in America...across a vast ocean...nearly a completely different world.

"I'm sure they'll be pretty much the same, right?"

She nodded, looking more than a little crazy. "They'll be _just _the same!"

XDXDXDXDXD

"_ARGH!_" Taka growled, flingin his pencil across the dorm in frustration. "This stuff is just _impossible!_"

"Now, now..." Yui sighed, retrieving the abused pencil. "It's not impossible, just unfair."

"Unfair...impossible, either way, they need to be kicked around like a beach ball for a while!"

"Come on, Taka..." She said, handing him the pencil, and massaging his shoulders, "Calm down now..."

"Yeah...you're right..." He sighed, leaning back, "I guess I'm just stressed about Miaka.."

"Don't be...it's only 2 weeks..."

"Right...after all, what could happen?"

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Alright! I'm finally here!" She laughedm jumping out of the plane, and scanning the crowd for a 'Welcome Miaka!' sign. "Come on, where is it?"

Oddly enough, there was no such sign. Puzzled, Miaka walked into the crowd of welcomers, trying to find Yui or Taka among them.

"Now, _you _are _fine!" _Drawled someone from behind her.

Irritated, she spun on her heel to tell him off, her words died in her throat.

Amber eyes, blazing red hair, insufferable smirk, stylish denim and leather, cocky tilt of his head...it could only be...

"T-Tasuki...?"

The obvious confusion registered on his face couldn't be good...

"Eh? Whazzat mean?"

"Y-You don't remember?"

"Eh?" He was looking at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head, "Remember what?"

"You...don't..." she sighed, her excitement evaporating.

"Oh, wait!" He said, recognition sparking in his eyes, "F-from last saturday, right?"

"Erhm..."

"L-look...like I said, ya never know what ye'll say atta time like that!I don' even remember _who _Isaid, really!"

"Wh-what?"

"Eh...? ya sayin'ya _fergot_?" He scratched his head, "But you seemed to remember it pretty well sunday..when ya threw the toaster at me...so ya _can't _tell me ya blacked out of somethin!"

_Wait a minute...he _couldn't _be talking about..._

"N-no! You've got the wrong girl!" She sputtered, face on fire.

"Then why'd ya lead me on like that!" he shouted, face nearly as red as his hair. "And how come ya look so much like her?"

"Who?"

"Er...my ex-girlfriend..." He said, "Mary..."

"Wait...if you thought I was your girlfriend, why did you only remember me 'from last Saturday'?"

"Hey, I've had lots, okay!" he snapped, "'Sides, I _said _'ex'!"

_Lots of girlfriends? I don't know...Tasuki _hated _girls...maybe..._

"Anyway...I gotta go pick up someone.." He said, adding a complaint under his breath, "That Hongo girl'd _kill _me, if I missed her..."

"H-_Hongo?"_ She gasped, "As in _Yui Hongo_!"

"Yah..." He said, giving her a sidelong glance. "Why...a-are_ you _miss...uh..."

He squinted down at a piece of paper. "Mi...aka...uh...yucky?"

"It's _Yuuki! YUUKI!"_ She growled, slapping him over the back of the head.

"Owch!" He whined, rubbing his head. "She hired me to come pick you up."

"Eh? 'Hired'?"

"Yeah...she..._came to my office_.." he said, putting on his most proffessional smile. With his gleaming fangs he looked more roguish than proffessional, "We, here in the land of Whoppers and Big Macs...sometimes are simply _too busy_ to pick someone up, so something we-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough sales hype..." she said, waving him off, "Why can't Yui or Taka pick me up?"

He shrugged, "Dunno who Taka is, but Yui said her classes were too long today..."

"Oh...so...where am I supposed to go?"

"I'm s'posta take ya to the motel."

"You can drive?"

"_'Course I can!_" He snapped, "What self respectin' American teen _can't_!"

She frowned up at him, and walked toward the exit, "Whatever, let's go then."

"_H-hey! _Where ya goin'? Ya can't get _in _the car without my _keys_!" He called from behind her, chasing after her.

Without much more chaos, they made it to his F-150, until Miaka tried to get into the wrong side of the pickup.

"_Hey!_ That's _my _side!" He snapped, "_I'm _driving!"

"Huh?" She mumbled, then noticed the wheel was on the opposite side than she was used to. "Oops, forgot this place was backward.."

"Hey! _You're_ the backward ones, not us!"

"_We _were first!"

"I'm 'bout ta throw ya in the _back_ if ya don't get in the other side!"

As he pointed the ignition key threateningly at her, she doubted he was joking. Quickly, she scurried around to the other side, and climbed in.

The interior of the truck was positively _covered _in trash. Old food peeked out of the glove compartment, and countless Mc Donalds and Burger King bags were crumpled on the floor, next to empty fry boxes and soft drink cups.

"Well? Buckle up!" He insisted, slamming his door, "You just--"

"I'm not _stupid!_" She sniffed, " I _know _how to operate a seat belt!"

"Well how should _I _know? Yer ignorant 'bout _everything else_!" He growled, then added in a mumble as he stated the truck, "Stupid...bloody...women...all the same...don' matter _where _they're from..."

She couldn't help smiling in spite of his insults. _There's just no way he's not Tasuki...he might not remember...but I bet I can get him to remember somehow..._

"Whatcha' smilin' at!" he snapped, catching her gaze.

"N-nothing!"

"Good, 'cause I am _never _goin' out with you!"

"Which is good, since I have a boyfriend!" She snapped, then composed herself. "Hey, Tasuki...do you believe in alternate worlds?"

"First off, my name's _not _Tasuki..." He started, glancing over at her, but he was cut off by a cell phone. "Jes' a sec."

Fishing the phone out of his leather jacket, he flipped it open, and brought it up to his ear. "Yeeello?"

He scowled at whatever the reply was, and snagged an old hamburger wrapper, steering with his knees, and crackled it up against the mouth piece. "I can't _hear _ya! _LALALALALA---_ Yeah, well I don't wanna _hear _it, mister finishing-school Anthony!"

Miaka glanced up at the road, and felt her heart stop. While Tasuki had been messing around with his cell-phone, they had drifted into the wrong lane, and a Pepsi semi-truck was now headed directly at them.

"_T-TASUKI! LOOK OUT!_"

* * *

AN: Ahh...their chemistry is so fun, isn't it? Not nearly as serious and romantic as H/M, but FUN! heehee

You'll have to wait a bit for hotohori, though..sorry.

Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Super Size me!

Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...FY!

AN: YAY! A new chapter...but this was just so fun to write, I couldn't help but continue! No freakin' bloody angst!(yet..)

Grr...whaddaya know? Hotohori's eyes ARE somewhat gold...to weird...(aww, you know I'm full of it...I like golden eyes..) so, in this they're golden-brown(fits in better)

* * *

_Put a Smile on_

**Chapter 2:_Super Size that Order!_**

****

"I _said _my name's not-" He started irritably, then glared up where she was pointing, and broke off in a vile curse, as he swerved out of the way just in time.

"Watch the road!"

"I am!" He snapped, as the cell phone clattered to the floor.

Biting off a curse, he leaned over and started fishing for the cell phone among the trash.

"You're not watching!"

"I am _too_!" He insisted, "My eyes are on the road!"

Muttering to himself, he leaned further down to search for it, inadvertantly turning the car toward oncoming traffic again.

"_TASUKI!_"

"My name _IS NOT TASUKI!_" He growled, swerving in and out of traffic like a mad man.

"You're _crazy!_"

"_You _are!"

"_I'm _not the one driving into oncoming traffic!"

"But ya _are _the one _distractin' _me!"

"I think that's 'Anthony's fault!"

"Ya only _wish_!"

"You're right! It's all _your _fault! If you'd just leave that stupid phone alone, we'd be fine!"

"No way! I ain't got _squat_ for weekday minutes!"

"We're about to _be _squat if you don't _get out of the path of that bus!_"

"I _can't_!" He cried, "There's no room to go back to _our _side!"

"Then go the _other _way!" She barked, seizing the steering wheel, and sending them two lanes deeper

"Ya_ crazywoman_! We're _gonna die_!" he howled, eyes wide and panicked.

"Not if you _get your rear into that parking lot_!"

Without another word, he flew into thenearbyparking lot and screechedto a halt at the nearest parking spot.

The both of them sat breathless a moment, hearts still pumping wildly.

Tasuki was the first to recover. "_GET OUT!_"

"You can't just kick me out!"

_"Look! _There's a motel!" He said, pointing out at a dilapitated 'Holiday motel; near them.

"_This _is what Yui reserved?"

"She didn't reserve anythin'!" He growled, "And she ain't payin' me enough ta_ die_watchin' ya!"

Giving him a withering glare, she grabbed her backpack and slammed the truck door behind her.

"Ya break the window an' ya _buyin' _it!"

"Stuff it!" she snapped

"Ya ungrateful _wench!_"

"Stuck up _jerk!_" She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him as he sped off.

_Stupid, STUPID jerk! You're LUCKY I think you might be Tasuki's reincarnation!_

Fuming and grumbling under her breath, she stormed into the motel office building

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_"What was _that _about?" _The man asked

"Crazy, stupid girl almost got me _killed!_"

There was an amused silence from the other side of the phone.

"Don'tcha' _dare _say it."

_"Wasn't that the way you met your _last _girlfriend?" _He asked, ignoring the other's warning.

"She did _not _steer me inta traffic!"

_"...How old is she?"_

"How should _I _know?" He growled. "...Maybe 18 or 19..."

_"Is she good looking then?"_

"I-I don't_ know!"_

_"Mmm...thought so. Just your type."_

"I don' wanna_ psycho_oriental chick!"

_"I seem to remember Mina threw cutlery instruments at you...she was two or three grilfriends back, right?"_

"Four."he corrected, "An' I _did _miss her birthday..."

_"Five times"_

"_That's not the point!_" he snapped

_"Of course..." _The voice said knowingly, _"Shall I send out the invitations, then?"_

"What?"

_"You don't want Brad coming, right?"_

"Whatcha' goin' on about?"

_"The bachelor's party."_Anthony said, _"Thought I'd make a pre-emptive strike this time."_

"_ANTHONY!_"

_"Oh, right...not Daniel, either...silly me."_

"She's already _got _a boyfriend!"

_"And that has stopped you..._when _before?"_

"I ain't goin' out with her, and I _sure _as heck ain't _marryin' _her!"

_"How considerate of you to leave her to me...but you know I'm not into women as much as you are."_

"What woman are ya tryin' to _impress _over there, ya liar!"he snapped, "And you can _have _her if ya want her!"

_"She sounds far too much like your type for me.."_

"That didn't stop ya from stealin' my other girlfriends!"

_"Other, hmm? Well...the papers are all but signed now, aren't they?"_

"I'm jes hangin' up now."

XDXDXDXDXD

"Oh...really?" She sighed.

_"I'm sorry, but it _is _exam season."_

"Really?"

_"Uhh...yes, of course."_

"When will you be free?"

There was a pause. _"What about Saturday?"_

"Sounds good."

_"Well, I have to go now..."_

"Tell Taka I love him for me!"

There was no answer before Yui hung up.

Miaka sighed as she lay back on the bed. _Saturday's two days from now...What should I do until then? I already slept through yesterday, and lounged the morning away today...Not too much to do here in...where is it? Massachusetts? I guess I'll go to Mattdonalds...or...Mcdonalds...that's what it's called here, right?_

Shrugging, she rolled out of bed, and headedfor the door_. While my life was flashing before my ears yesterday, I thought I noticed aMcdonalds across the street..._

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Why'd you have to go and say something like that?"

"I didn't say that_ you_were coming!"She said, sitting near hi,. "Don't worry, she's my best friend,I can _handle _her!"

"...Are you sure?" He sighed, "It's been 3 years..."

"Taka...stop worrying..." She insisted, patting him on the arm, "Miaka's as thick as a brick!"

XDXDXDXDXD

She let out an exasperated sigh as she claimedthe sanctuary of Mcdonalds.

_American drivers are _insane_! and I thought Tasuki was crazy..._

"Aw...not _you!_"

Surprised, Miaka glanced up at the voice. Standig behiind the cash register, decked out in a 'Mickey D's' uniform was Tasuki, a scowl on his face.

"_This _is your _office!_" She laughed.

"You gave her _that line?_" A customer laughed, "Honestly, Logan, I'm surprised you _ever _get any women!"

"So, his name's Logan, eh?" She said.

"He didn't even _tell _you?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"I was a little too busy _not getting killed_ to introduce myself!"

She didn't have a chance to reply to him, as she looked up at the customer. Her heart froze as their eyes met, those golden-brown eyes...that long hair...that smile...that silky voice and sultry unconscious posture.

_Hotohori?_

Recognition flared in his eyes, and he glided over to her, eyes neverleaving hers. "I've seen you before...in my dreams...the Juliet who--"

He was cut off by a cup full of ice bouncing off the back of his head. He blinked a few times, putting on a show of awkward semi-irritation.

"Whatta_ stupid_line!"Tasuki, or rather, Logan, growled. "Get a new one already!"

He gave Tasuki an overly innocent smile, blinkingseveral times. "Whateverdo you _mean_? Can you not _tell _my Shakespearian gift comes from the heart?"

"Yah, that or too many years in college!"

She raised a bemused eyebrow, "You've beome a womanizer?'

"'Become'?" Tasuki/Logan laughed, "Anthony was_ born _flirtin' with the nurse!"

"_You're _Anthony?" She said, taken aback.

"Alas...I was the cause of your near-flattening..." He sighed, bowing. "But at least I willingingly gave you my name."

"Ya just want in her _skirt!_" Logan shot back

"I do _not!" _He gasped, scandilized. "If I did, I'd have told her my number--which is 867-5309, and _casually _bring up in conversation how I make 400 grand a month!"

Miaka broke out into peals of laughter. "I _do _have a boyfriend, you know!"

Logan smirked across the register. "Aw...don't mean much to His Royal Highness over there..."

"Wh-who?" She gasped, glancing over at 'Anthony'

Logan laughed, "Ah...it's what we call 'im, since he's got a king-sized ego!"

'Anthony' pointedly ignored Logan's comment, and turned back to her. "So...Logan tells me you're staying in that motel across the street?"

"U-um..."

**Ch2 end**

**

* * *

**

AN: guys...you _do _know what that number is...right? Good...now don't ring the poor girl anymore.

I apologize for Hotohori's semi oocness...I just got his personality from looking at that picture of him in a brown tuxedo...lol...weird, I know...

Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. Double Order

Disclaimer: I do not own FY…cause I'd end up trying to make all the warriors happy…and that would end up with a very thinly stretched Miaka! XD

AN: Been some time since I wrote this, guess I just slammed headlong into a wall…but now…we shall BUST DOWN THAT WALL!

_

* * *

_

Put a Smile on

**Chapter 3: _Double Order_**

"This place seems so…dingy? Is that the word?" He said, looking around the room with a slight grimace.

Miaka was not exactly certain _how _he'd gotten her to take him to her hotel room…a few sparking smiles, some jokes…and an offer to buy the two of them lunch if they ate there found Miaka navigating her way through the homicidal American traffic far sooner than she had planned.

"Not exactly 'dirty'…but…" The man called Anthony went on, inspecting the small area that held her bed and nightstand.

"I thought you were here for lunch." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah…right…" He nodded, sitting carefully on one of the chairs. "But…how _do _you live here? I might report it myself if it did not mean losing you your housing."

She shrugged. "Ta-Logan kicked me out of the truck and demanded I stay here. Blame him."

"Did he?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "It sounds exactly like him."

She shrugged as he opened the wrapping of a double quarter pounder with cheese.

"If you like, I could provide you with better accommodations. I have a guest house, you know."

"N-no…that's okay."

"It's not like I plan to 'attack' you or anything!" He laughed. "It's just, once Logan sees this place, he's bound to drag you away to his place…and unless you felt his truck was quaint—in which case I may have to object to you staying in my guest house—you may be disturbed by his very bachelor-esque layout."

She laughed lightly, trying not to picture a house filled with proportionally as much filth as Tasuki's truck had been. "I'll think about it."

"The security in this hotel is notoriously poor. I would be aghast if anything were to happen to you."

"I'll be _fine,_ Ho-er-Anthony!"

"What were you going to say?" He asked with an amused smile. "Your boyfriend's name?"

"N-no!"

He looked around the room again. "I find it strange."

"Wh-what?"

"Unless your man is a flower…" He said, indicating the painting of a rose hanging on the wall, "Why is it I do not see any pictures of him?"

"Ah…er…" She stuttered. "I haven't seen him in three years!"

"Still…" He said with a sly smirk. "Very interesting."

She frowned at him. "Don't just give me that sexy smile and think I will _swoon_! I _have _a boyfriend! For five years now!"

"Five years…and not even your fiancée yet?"

"Ah…er…I…uh…we…have been in different countries for three years now!"

"A cross-country relationship?" He shook his head. "Cross-continent, even?"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing…" He glanced down at his watch. "I _am _sorry…but I must be leaving now."

"Oh! Anthony…" She said, standing with him. "I…could I get a ride?"

"A ride?" He asked, giving her another sly smile. "Well…so soon?"

"What's 'so soon'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. That smile was suspicious.

"Now…I know I am ravishing, but…"

"H-Hotohori!" She gasped. "How _could_ you?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "What does that name mean? What again do you call Logan?"

"I…uh…sorry…uh…"

"It's…cute." He said, smiling. "Assuming it's not an ex-boyfriend."

"N-no! Nothing like that!"

"He laughed lightly. " Don't worry, I don't intend to try to kill you over it like Logan did."

"Hey! I did _not _try ta kill her!" Came a familiar voice. "_She_ tried ta kill _me_!"

Surprised, Miaka glanced up at the doorway. Tasuki stood just inside the room, leaning on the doorjamb with one fist and glaring at Anthony.

"Ta-Logan?"

"Ya tried ta call me it _again_!" He fumed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What's _wrong _with ya!"

"She called me 'Hotohori'." Anthony said, smiling cordially, and pointing at her. "I find it cute."

"Ya find _anythin' _a girl does cute 'til ya get in her skirt!" Logan scoffed. "She's got some _serious _issues!"

"I do _not_!" Miaka and Anthony replied in unison.

"What d'ya call not bein' able to call people by their real names" Tasuki/Logan snorted. "An' ain't ya gonna be _late_, Anthony?"

"Ah, right, right." The man nodded grimly, walking toward the door. "It was a lovely lunch, by the way."

Miaka glanced down at her unopened burger a moment, and could not help a small smile. "Yeah, it was…"

"Oh, Miaka?" He said, pausing and turning toward her.

She glanced up quickly. "Yeah?"

"Why not the three of us go out tonight? You don't have any dinner plans, do you?"

"Er…no…"

"Good then!" He gave a dazzling smile. "Tonight around eight—I'll pick you up and we'll meet Logan in McDonalds."

"Are ya _kidding_!" Tasuki-Logan snorted. "You come near her at night and ya won't be leavin' the room until dawn!"

"Hey!" Miaka growled. "I resent that! I have a boyfriend, you know!"

"So ya keep sayin'!"

"You keep making me remind you!"

Anthony smiled, and waved his hand. "Fine, Logan can pick you up in his truck instead."

Miaka frowned at the thought of her last 'adventure' in Logan's truck…she had been lucky to escape with her life. By the redhead's pale face, he was thinking of it as well.

"Ya know…mebbe--" Logan started.

"Are you _sure _you can't pick me up, Anthony? I could always walk, of course…"

The man gave a triumphant smile. "Eight O'clock it is."

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

Miaka sighed as she interlaced her fingers behind her head on the sparse mattress the hotel had provided her. 7:40—seven hours after her visit from 'Anthony' and 'Logan' (Who had only arrived to fetch Anthony), and she had found _nothing _to do. She did not dare go out into the maniacal traffic again, and her hotel room had only the barest essentials.

_I should have taken him up on his offer…I bet his guesthouse has stuff to do… or at least eat._

Her stomach growled at the thought of food, she had not eaten since her lunch, and her body was about to stage a full-scale revolt if she did not get food soon.

_Only a few minutes and Hotohori will be here…he'd never be late. _She smiled softly. _I can't wait to see Taka's face when I tell him I found Hotohori and Tasuki's reincarnations! Even if they don't remember now, I know I can get them to!_

She nodded determinedly. _Yeah! I will get them to remember! I'll start tonight…but how? _She frowned slightly. _There has to be a way to jog their memories…what can I do? It's not like I can try to déjà vu them with the same stuff we did last time—that would be kinda impossible…_

Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. _I know! Suzaku! I can tell them stories or something…I mean…'Anthony' at least seems to be trying to woo me, so I'll bet he'll listen to some of my 'half-baked' tales! And then he'll remember and help me get Tasuki back! _She was grinning now, as she nodded along with her thoughts. _And it'll give me an excuse to go to his place instead of staying here! Chiriko couldn't have thought up a better plan himself!_

A sharp rap on the door interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over at the clock flashing on her nightstand—eight o'clock on the minute. _I bet he was standing outside the door just _waiting _for eight o'clock so he could make a stunning impression!_

She frowned slightly as she opened the door to reveal a smiling 'Anthony', sports jacket pressed smooth, and hair brushed to perfection—although that might have simply been his natural haircut.

_He wasn't standing out here in the cold, was he? What an idiot!_

He frowned slightly. "Is something the matter, Miaka?"

"You…uh…weren't standing out here in the cold for a half-hour, were you?"

He gave a hearty laugh and shook his head, smiling down at her. "You've obviously been listening to Logan!"

"N-no I haven't!" She sputtered. "It's just…you knocked _exactly_ when it hit eight!"

He gave a slight chuckle and shook his head, pointing to a slim gold watch on his wrist. "Your clock is slow…I waited three minutes before knocking! And I waited in my car for only five extra minutes where its nice and warm, I assure you."

"Why did you wait at all?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"It would be unseemly to come before I said I would!" He objected. "It would make me look no better than the hormone-driven man Logan makes me out to be!"

She gave him an amused grin. "Five minutes is not going to make me think of you as hormonal, Anthony!"

He gave her a devilish smile. "Oh, my lady, but you would be surprised what I can do in five minutes."

She snorted. "Anthony, stop flirting! I'm taken, I've said that over and over!"

"So you have." He nodded solemnly. "Would you like to have a drink or anything before going out?"

"_Anthony!_"

"I didn't mean _alcohol_!" He said quickly, waving his hands defensively.

"I'd rather just go eat…I'm famished."

He nodded slightly. "Alright then, we shall leave now."

With a fancy bow, he walked to his red Porsche, and opened the passenger-side door.

She shook her head slightly, with a laugh, and got into the car. His vehicle was the complete polar opposite of Tasuki's, not even a crumb dared to deface the smooth interior of his car. She found herself flushing slightly as she realized it smelled heavily of his cologne. The scent was neither oppressive nor overpowering, simply impossible to ignore. It was very much like the musky scent he had worn in the book.

"I still feel it is not the best idea for you to stay at this place." Anthony-Hotohori said, as he slid into the driver's seat.

"About that…" Miaka said, firmly putting out of her mind the memories that scent elicited. "I was wondering…if you still wouldn't mind me staying at you guest house?"

A brilliant, sparkling smile spread across his features. "Of _course _I wouldn't, Miaka! I would be able to rest so much more easily if I knew you were safe!"

She swallowed softly at his smile, a thought suddenly occurring to her that--in regaining his memories—he might rekindle the feelings he had held for her for a short time in the book…since he was already so flirtatious.

_However, if he remembers anything, I'm sure he'll remember that he later fell in love with and married Feng-Qi…so there shouldn't be a problem. _She resisted the urge to swallow nervously once again. _But what if he doesn't? What if his new personality ignores that memory or something? I don't want to have to suffer through all of that again—I just want my friends back!_

"Oh Suzaku…what are you planning?" She breathed, shaking her head.

"Nothing underhanded, I assure you!" 'Anthony' said glancing over at her with an antagonized smile. "You really _have _been listening to Logan too much! I'm not nearly as bad as he goes on about!"

She blinked. "No, no...sorry, I was talking to myself."

He laughed. "Ah, then…who or what is Suzaku?"

"It…"

"…_**It's one of our gods…'Seiryu', 'Byakko', 'Suzaku', and 'Genbu'. Suzaku is our god."**_

"It's just…a phoenix from a fairy tale." She suppressed a wince at her words.

Why did I say that? That was my chance! She sighed softly. _Yeah right…as if he'd believe me._

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked, glancing over at her with interest. "Thinking of your boyfriend?"

"Er…no."

"Then why so depressed?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing…just—" She cut off suddenly as she realized the implication of his words. "_Hey_! What are you trying to say? Why would I be depressed about Taka? He's _wonderful_!"

"Taka, is it?" He said, a small, triumphant smile on his face. "No reason at all, Miaka."

She gave him a withering glare. "If you wanted to know his name, you could have _asked_!"

"Ah, we're here!" He announced, ignoring her statement. "Sometimes I worry Massachusetts will become another New York—traffic is even worse there, you know."

Before she could snap at him for ignoring her, however, he jumped out of the car and went around to open the door for her. Tasuki made it there first.

"Ya still alive in there? Still wearin' clothes?" He sounded almost genuinely concerned.

"_T-TASUKI!_"

"It's _LOGAN_, darnit!" The red haired man yelled, slamming the door in her face and continuing on, barely audible. " See if _I _ever worry about ya again!'

Although she could no longer hear much outside of the car, she saw Anthony/Hotohori laughing and shaking his head.

**Ch END

* * *

**

**AN: **Yay! I finally updated! I roxorz :P So…am I mutilating poor 'Hori's personality too much?

For the record, I do not agree with Miaka's thoughts in this—Hotohori didn't stop loving her just because he married someone else—but I feel that Miaka, being the clueless way she is, probably felt he 'moved on' and no longer felt anything toward her when he married Feng-Qi (Houki, for the anime watchers)

So...Tasuki's place, or Hotohori's place? CHOOSE!

PS: Merry Christmas all!

-Yusagi Sombermoon

**Completed: 12/25/05 3:28:32 AM**


End file.
